


Time Enough

by Altrissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, FKM Fill, M/M, PWP, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an FKM prompt: "Something happens that causes Nate to go into a coma. But nothing they do seems to wake him up as he appears to be stuck in his own head. The only way to snap him out of it is for Danse connect up with him via the Memory Den and try to wake him up. After going through good and bad memories, Danse wakes up to the sound of cheering and finds himself in the bedroom of a comfortable house. The world outside is beautiful and green. People are celebrating in the streets; strangers are hugging each other; cars are honking their horns with abandon. Nate charges into the bedroom and kisses Danse like his life depends on it. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one knew how or why Nate was in a coma, and no one could pull him out. Days passed and Nate's companions became more fearful that he would never wake up. Nick had one final suggestion; a trip to Dr. Amari at the Memory Den. Perhaps she could figure out why a seemingly healthy man would fall into an unbreakable coma.

The companions argued over who would take him but they all knew the obvious answer. Nate and Danse had become inseparable since first meeting at the police station and even closer since Bravo. Danse had to be the one to enter Nate's mind.

Dr. Amari was glad to help and hooked Danse and Nate up in record time. With a quick exclamation of luck, she turned on the pods and threw Danse into Nate's mind.

Snippets of memories began flashing in front of Danse's eyes. He didn't recognize the people but knew he was seeing things through Nate's eyes. A birthday party, being bullied at school, meeting Nora. Nate's life sped past Danse. A baby born, a name picked. Suddenly, panic. A news report. Air raid sirens. Panicked running. Darkness.

Danse opened his eyes, disoriented. The light streaming from the window was too bright. The walls of the room he was in were clean and unbroken. Danse went to rub his face but stopped. Turning his hand around, the sunlight glinted off of his wedding ring. Standing, he looked out the window. Sanctuary, but not the one he knew or recognized. The grass was green and trees had leaves. The streets were unbroken and clear of debris. Happy, smiling people flooded the streets cheering. 

Danse heard the bedroom door open and turned just in time to catch Nate as he launched himself at Danse. Laughing, Nate flung his arms around Danse's neck and kissed him. Danse broke away for a moment, trying to remember what he was supposed to do. Something about waking up? He had already done that. Nate was babbling happily. The war was over. China had surrendered. 

Danse could only think of that kiss and went in for another, Nate happily obliging. Sucking at Danse's lower lip, Nate threaded one hand through Danse's hair, tugging lightly. Danse growled, his body starting to respond. Deepening the kiss, Danse ghosted his tongue over Nate's teeth until Nate opened his mouth granting Danse access. Danse hungrily attacked Nate's mouth, running his hands down Nate's back to his waist. 

Dimly he could hear a voice in the back of his head that sounded like Dr. Amari urging him to talk to Nate. 

All Danse could focus on was how good Nate felt against him. He would talk to Nate. Just a few more minutes of happiness. A baby cried. Nate broke off the kiss but continued to stroke Danse's hair. "We should go check on Shaun. Maybe we could go to the park later."

Cupping Nate's ass, Danse squeezed just enough for Nate to squeak. "Maybe we could put off the park..for a little while."

Nate grinned. "Why not? We have all the time in the world." There would be time for talking later.


	2. Chapter 2

Danse gazed at the sleeping baby in the crib. He had managed to put Shaun back to sleep without Codsworth's help, for once. Nate padded silently up behind him and wrapped his arms around Danse. 

"I'm glad you're here." Nate whispered.

Danse turned around and cupped Nate's face gently. "Where else would I be?"

Danse could see the small frown that marred Nate's forehead as his eyes turned sad. 

"Nate, what happened?" Danse asked, softly.

Nate sighed. "I got careless. I stumbled across some raiders fighting super mutants and figured they were too busy fighting each other to notice me. I turned my back on them and one of the raiders shot me with a syringe gun. I don't know what was in it but when I woke up, I was here."

"I know it's not real, but it's so nice to just be able to live without always trying to survive."

Danse hugged Nate tightly. "I understand. But we all need you. I couldn't live without you."

Danse had a thought. "Wait, if this is all pre-war, where's Nora?"

Nate rested his head on Danse's shoulder. "This is the ideal version of my life. I loved her, but she's dead and I've moved on. It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Nate nuzzled Danse's neck, his hands moving down to cup Danse's ass. Danse cleared his throat, reddening.

"Nate, we really should wake up." He rasped.

"Just five more minutes.." Nate murmured against Danse's throat, sucking at his quickening pulse. 

"Doctor Amari.."

"Is not watching!" Amari exclaimed in Danse's head. "I've set the return point. Use it when you're both ready. I'm shutting down the monitors." 

Danse grinned. "Okay, maybe a little longer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that makes the story explicit :)

Danse pulled Nate's head up and caught his mouth in a crushing kiss. Sliding one hand down to Nate's waist, he pulled the man against him, already feeling Nate's growing erection against his leg. Danse and Nate continued to kiss hungrily, only moving far enough apart to stumble into their bedroom and close the door. 

Nate pushed Danse back onto the bed and straddled his lap. Danse slid his hands under Nate's shirt, caressing the skin of his back. With one swift motion, he pulled Nate's shirt off and began kissing his chest. Brushing one of Nate's nipples with his thumb, he encircled the other with his lips and gently sucked, listening to Nate's breathing become heavier.

Nate in turn ground his hips down into Danse's, satisfied as the man let out a gasp.

He gasped himself as he felt Danse's hands deftly undo the button to Nate's pants and slide over his ass. Nate ran his fingers through Danse's hair, tugging lightly. Pushing his hips down, he felt Danse buck upwards and groaned.

Danse pushed Nate off and pulled Nate's pants and underwear down. As Nate stepped out of his pooled clothing, Danse quickly shed his own before Nate once again straddled him. 

Nate reached between them and palmed both of their erections, gently stroking them. Danse arched his back and lightly bit Nate's collarbone, running his hand between Nate's ass cheeks and circling his tight entrance. 

Reaching over to the night stand, Nate grabbed a bottle of lubricant and thrust it at Danse. Coating his hand, Danse gently inserted one finger into Nate's ass, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his lover. Gently stretching Nate's tight opening, he inserted another finger. Nate moaned and ground his hips into Danse's hand.

"Danse," he grated. "I want you inside me."

Danse needed no further encouragement. Using more lubricant on his cock, he lifted Nate's hips and realigned himself with Nate's ass. Before he could slowly insert himself, Nate shoved his hips down, sheathing Danse completely. 

"Fuck, Nate!" Danse gasped.

"That's right." Nate grinned.

Danse began to buck his hips upwards into Nate. Grabbing Nate's ass, he trailed open mouth kisses across Nate's neck and chest.

As Nate began to move on top of him, Danse stroked Nate's cock in time with their movements.

"Danse, I'm going to come." As a sign of encouragement Danse redoubled his efforts. Nate could feel the pressure begin to build. Stars exploded behind his eyes and his entire body tensed. Feeling Nate's orgasm and the warm come coating his hand spurred Danse to his own end. Grunting, he emptied himself into Nate, milking every wave. 

Nate rested his forehead on Danse's, breathing heavily.

"I love you Danse."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Danse replied. "It's time to come home."

Nate sighed but nodded and climbed off of Danse. "This was nice, though, the break?" 

Danse smiled. "Definitely nice. Perhaps we could do it again, but without the blind panic beforehand."

Nate grinned and gave Danse one last lingering kiss. "I promise there'll be time enough for that."


End file.
